Detours
by Dark Diamond
Summary: Before Moria Fellowship takes a detour through an unnamed land rumoured to be riddled with terrible demons, much adventuring and angst! Do read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing, it all belongs to Tolkien... well except the demons, they are all mine! Mwuhaha!

Hi everyone, I never thought I'd find myself starting another fanfiction, but I just got the urge, you know? I missed it a lot! So, this story is about the Fellowship taking a little detour before Moria, trying to throw Saruman off their scent, however, they're entering a land that no one has ever come out of, it's rumoured to be filled with demons that have been around since the beginning of Middle Earth (obviously it's slightly AU) and the usual pain and misery and extra adventure shall ensue! Enjoy! And please R and R xx

**Detours**

**Chapter 1**

The night was cold, icy stars glittered in the black sky, and underneath, the small band toiled on.

Strange sounds had rent the night only hours before. Merry had been on the watch. He had been

looking to the North when the sounds began. The sounds were nothing like the terrible screeching of

the Nazgul, nor yet the heavy footfalls of Orcs, this was something else. It sounded as if a whole host

of monsters had banded together. Slithering and scuttling and hissing could be heard. It was loud,

too loud to be the simple sound of nocturnal creatures. Merry, who had been about to draw on his

pipe froze. He turned his head left, and half thought he could see bright yellow eyes gazing at him

from the edges of the clearing they slept in. This was enough for him; he stumbled to Gandalf's side

and shook the Wizard awake.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" He whispered "There are noises! Noises and _eyes_!"

The wizard had leapt to his feet and roused the rest of the company "Move! Fools! We must leave

this place. They know we are here!"

Gimli half turned towards the danger with his axe, when Gandalf towered over him "Fight, and it will

be the end of you! Now, all of you, follow my staff!" a pale light had sprung from the tip of the

twisted wood, and they had set off at top speed.

The whole company had been on edge for days, even before the strange midnight flight. It had all

began when, upon the peaks of the mountain, they had decided to try another road. Some had been

for the road through Moria, but unexpectedly, Gandalf had told them of another route. A dark and

dangerous route through the Unnamed Lands. That road was known to be so terrible, that even Orcs

would never enter there. Sauron himself seemed wary. No traveller had ever returned. It had been

agreed that it would be easy to avoid any pursuit in that place, and no one would ever suspect that

they would try it. It was, explained Gandalf, rumoured to be inhabited by fearsome demons that had

existed since the creation of Middle Earth, since before Men, Dwarves, even Elves or Ents. Saruman

was trying to herd them to Moria, and the Unnamed Lands would be completely unexpected. Also,

they had a chance of passing unnoticed and unchallenged, there were only nine of them, and they

would show absolutely no inclination for a fight. They had a chance of being left alone. The company

had been divided, four wished to try the mines, five the Unnamed Lands. To the Lands they went.

The night seemed to last forever. Gandalf seemed intent upon keeping them all moving. Nobody

dared to speak a word. When Pippin staggered with exhaustion Boromir lifted him and carried him.

Ever close behind them were the noises. They made the hairs on the back of Frodo's neck stand up.

They were being tracked. Perhaps simply to see their intent, perhaps for darker purposes. They had

been walking in this strange land for three days and nights now, and they had come across nothing

living, although they all felt it, something close by, watching, and, although none of them mentioned

it to the others, malicious. Bill the pony had refused to come with them. Sam had tearfully said

good bye to him at the border. The pony knew what was good for him it seemed. The only person

who seemed as agitated as Gandalf was Legolas, the Elf was far from his usual calm and

collected self, one hand was always resting upon the hilt of his blades, and his head turned at any

sudden noises. He was acting as the rear-guard, and seemed determined that nothing would get

past him in this place. Aragorn and Gimli were simply glad not to have encountered anything thus

far, and grimly marched on in readiness for anything that would happen, Boromir fidgeted, and

looked out for the Hobbits who were frightened and quiet as possible. It was three more days to the

other side.

The night progressed, and the inky sky began to give way to a grey cold dawn. The weather always

seemed to be cold and grey in this place. Gandalf had been hoping the coming of light would make

their pursuers leave, but there was no such luck, the sounds continued, and though they often

glanced back over their shoulders or into the tight depths of the forest which the path followed the

outside of, they never saw anything. Around midday Legolas ran to the front of the group where

Gandalf was leading the exhausted company

"The sounds. They are getting closer." He said in a low whisper "They are coming from behind and

from the forest. I can hear nothing of them from the river."

"How close?" asked the Wizard

"Very. I feel as if they could reach out and touch me if they chose to, but I cannot see them! Do we

continue as before, or do we turn around and wait?"

Gandalf opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly spared answering. He hit something. Hard. He

stumbled backwards into Legolas who steadied him, and looked around for what had hit him. The

rest of the company juddered to a halt too. There was nothing there! Gandalf was too old and well

learned to simply try again, he lifted his staff and prodded the air in front of him. Again, an unseen

force that felt like a brick wall prevented him from passing a certain point. He moved his staff along,

following the course of the barrier, and soon discovered that they were enclosed in a circle of some

sort.

"Gandalf?" said Pippin, his voice trembling

"Trapped!" rasped Gandalf "Everyone get down." Aside from Aragorn, Legolas, and Frodo, who got

down immediately, the rest of the Fellowship stared at him in confusion "Do as I say!" he snapped

quietly, and the rest obeyed. They soon knew the reason for being down, Gandalf muttered some

words in a tongue none of them understood, and a purple light blasted from his staff and straight at

the wall. It made no difference however and simply rebounded, ricocheting of other points of the

wall until it faded away. Concentrating, Gandalf tried another and another, but none seemed to

make any difference. Soon he stopped and slumped down with the others. The rest of the

Fellowship stood and made to touch the air in front of them

"Stop!" cried Gandalf, but not fast enough, Sam was the first to touch, and as he did, he cried out

and reflexively dragged back his hand as if burned. The others dropped their hands, and as they

looked, the palm of Sam's hand turned dark and shiny. He whimpered in pain, and Aragorn went to

grab his hand to look

"Do not touch it, Aragorn!" shouted Gandalf, and Aragorn looked at him

"What is it?"

"Magic. Old magic. Older than anything I have ever encountered. I have heard tell of spells like these

in old lore, if I am correct, it will burn you too if you touch it."

"Why did it not burn you?" asked Pippin

"I suppose it chose not too... I do not understand it... perhaps it is a warning, the first to touch is

safe, but is supposed to know not to try again."

Frodo's blue eyes were wide and horrified "But what will happen to him?" he asked, indicating Sam

Gandalf addressed himself to Sam "I am sorry Sam, I simply do not know. Does it hurt?"

"No, Sir." Said Sam, but his face was white, clearly belying that it did.

"Oh Sam!" said Frodo, and he clasped Sam's other hand in his own

They sat in horrified silence for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts, then Legolas looked

up. He shivered and looked at Gandalf

"Something... someone... is laughing."

Everyone looked around

"Where is it coming from, Legolas?" asked Boromir drawing his sword

"There." Said Legolas, pointing "She is getting louder you may hear it soon. It is so... cold..."

They all strained their ears, and soon they could pick up the sound of female laughter, cold and

happy

"Show yourself!" cried Boromir

The voice that replied chilled them all to the bone.

"Little children! What tongue is that? Making demands!" the laughter continued "Mice between the

cat's paws should not make demands!"

**Hope y'all liked chapter one! I'll get another one up soon, till then, you know what to do! Read **

**and Review! It's an invaluable tool for any writer! Thanks for reading my stuff guys xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nothing mine... I have a copy of the book... _thats _mine! :D

Sorry about the wait chaps, things have been a bit crazy. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stared off in different directions trying to locate the sound of the voice. Sam had a hand on

his pan, and had positioned himself next to Frodo, as if he thought it would make a difference. The

others all had a hand on their weapons too.

The voice continued to speak "Much diminished are we not? Old Grey Sorcerer!" she laughed again

"And look! What now remains of Elves? Or Dwarves? And these frightened men... well, frightened

_man_. The other is colder, sterner. Who can he be? Then the children. Terrible place to bring children.

You must be in very great trouble to come all the way here! Well, you are in far worse trouble now,

and I am not the half of it! Tell me what you are doing."

"Say nothing." Said Gandalf, he did not bother to whisper, knowing she would hear.

Again the vile laughter that made a person feel as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over

them.

"Silly silly Sorcerer! You never know, perhaps I shall take a liking to you and let you go! And you

simply cannot sit here forever!"

"We are on a quest." Briefly, angrily, Gandalf told of Sauron

"Oh! Little Sauron is out to play again is he?" she giggled

"Stop your games. You already knew."

"How can she know?" said Gimli "No travellers ever-"

"She reads minds, Gimli. She likes news, I believe that is why we are still alive."

"So_ rude_ to speak about me as if I am not here!" There was a sizzling sound as Merry suddenly fell to

the floor. The others came to him as swiftly as they could, but when they got there, he was lying

still, sound asleep."

"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" cried Pippin, kneeling by his friend, but Merry would not awaken

"What have you done?" he shouted at the open air

"You'll see-ee!" She sang "And, a word of advice, if you do not wish to join him, _stay awake_! Good

night!"

She said nothing more, despite many of their cries and shouts, they could not be sure if she was

gone or not.

"Gandalf! What has she done to him? Why won't he wake?"

"I- I do not know Pippin. I should never have suggested this road. We must wait. And I think, if you

value your lives, you will heed her warning and stay awake."

No one could think of anything more to say. They whole company sat in anguished silence, leaning

against the rocks and boulders within the boundaries of the dome they were enclosed within. Merry

lay in the centre, seemingly sleeping soundly, although his small face wore a frown, as if thinking

very hard. Sam and Frodo clutched hands, and Pippin sat between Boromir and Gimli staring hard at

Merry. Perhaps an hour of the day had passed before anything changed. Merry began to murmur in

his sleep. Everyone leaned in close, and as they did, he became clearer, and they were able to

understand what he said

"No." He was saying decisively "Can't go back. They are there, and those other ones left. And – and...

the other thing right. Forwards is the only way to go. Like Bilbo in the tunnels. Yes, like Bilbo. But I'm

so frightened... where are you, Pippin? Gandalf? It wasn't kind to leave me here... they must have

had some need. Maybe the ring. I understand. Quiet now..." he tailed off and Pippin was at his side

before Boromir could stop him

"Merry! Merry! It's alright! I'm here! We're all here! You just need to wake up! WAKE UP!" he

reached out to grab his friend, but before he could, Gandalf wrenched him back with all his strength.

Things were silent again. The sun in the sky passed from morning to noon, and then from noon to

late afternoon, and Merry did not stir. Sam had just half-heartedly mentioned something about

eating again when Merry began to scream. Everyone ran to him.

"NO! No! Not my eyes! You cannot take my eyes he was screaming! His eyes pinged open, but still

he slept and screamed. No visible harm was being done to his eyes, they were the same as ever, yet

he clawed at his face desperately. Suddenly, he kicked out and began to thrash around on the spot.

Sam's eyes were wide with fear, and Gandalf thrust out his arms, catching Legolas and Aragorn on

the chest on either side as they rushed towards Merry to try and help him. Merry screamed and

snatched at the air. It was a heart wrenching sound such as none of them had ever heard before.

Gandalf turned his head towards Gimli and Boromir

"Do not- Peregrin! No!" Fast as a snake the little Hobbit threw himself at Merry and grabbed onto

him crying "Wake up! Wake up! Wake- " then he too dropped like a stone. He lay stretched out

beside Merry still as death. He was not still for long though. Merry's cries had abated somewhat,

then Pippin shouted from where he lay

"Merry! Merry! Where are you? I am going to find you!"

"Pippin?" whispered Merry, then louder "No, no! Pippin! Stay away! Run back to the others! You

can't fight this!

"I'm coming Merry!"

"Fool!" cried Gandalf, and Sam buried his face in his hands

"Gandalf? We have to wake them!" said Aragorn

"Gandalf!" cried Gimli when the wizard did not respond

"He does not know." Said Legolas hollowly "This... power is older than anything I have ever... oh

Merry and Pippin!" his face was blank, but his eyes were pools of pain.

Pippin had gone silent, but then, he began to whimper "Oh Merry!" he whispered, I wanted to save

you!" he made little sounds of pain, then louder, then quieter again. The whole Fellowship were in a

fix. That was the moment the voice chose to come back.

"Having fun, my new friends?" she said, Frodo looked up, to him, her voice conjured an image of a

pattern of blades, all as thin as lace

"What did you do?" he asked, his voice was thick with unshed tears "What do you want?"

She giggled, and Boromir jumped at the barrier, sword drawn, but Aragorn grabbed his leg, tripping

him, and only his sword contacted, in a second, the sword shattered into thousands of pieces. Gimli

stood

"Well?" he said, bravely "What is your answer?"

"I want... _entertainment_, Dwarf! In fact, I am beginning to become bored. What of some _real_

warriors for my little Dreamland? Perhaps I shall give you a helpful hint. If you die in a dream, there

is no return." From somewhere they heard a click, then, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir dropped asleep

too. Frodo, Sam, Legolas and Gandalf stared at each other in horror. They were the only ones left,

and surely the... creature... would not let them avoid the fate of the others.

Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were silent. Every so often a whisper that even Legolas' ears could

not pick up drifted from one of their lips. They had more warning and more of a chance than Merry

and Pippin. The remaining four comforted themselves with the knowledge that perhaps they were

together and they would manage to save Merry and Pippin from whatever tormented them.

Somewhere else, not of Middle Earth, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli sat up in a clearing in the

midst of a dense forest. Aragorn placed a finger on his lips and beckoned to the other two, they

followed him into the forest. The place was like, and yet unlike where they had left, the colours were

all too bright- the sky too blue and the grass too green. Danger seemed almost to crackle in the air.

**Alright, hope you liked that, sorry it took so long! R + R and I shall be so happy! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it makes it worthwhile! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

**Chapter 3**

Gandalf was losing his temper. They had sat awake through the whole of the night staring listlessly

at their friends. Merry and Pippin had long since gone perfectly silent, although they trembled, and

occasionally one of their hands would reach out and grasp a fold of the others clothes. It seemed

they were seeking comfort in the knowledge of the others' presence. Legolas sat as close to Aragorn

as he could without touching, while Frodo and Sam lay by Merry and Pippin. They were not asleep

though, their eyes were wide open. Gandalf paced up and down the middle of their prison. A short

while ago they had heard sounds of trouble from Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. The three of them had

been tossing and turning, and shouting to each other. The most frightening point had come when

Aragorn had shouted a long, drawn out "Gimli! Be careful! Gimli! No!" they had shouted some more,

but there had been no explanation, nothing except a cry of pain from Gimli who clutched his side.

And rolled causing Gandalf to leap back to avoid being touched. The terrible night wore on.

Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir had not been idle since arriving wherever they were. At Aragorn's

beckon, they had followed him deep, deep into the forest. Although the trees swayed as if there

were a wind, it was neither hot nor cold. It was daytime here, although it had been twilight in the

land they had just left. There were bright flowers everywhere. Boromir whispered to the others

"What is our course? We can remain here, and try to stay undetected, or we can try to join up with

the Hobbits?"

"Something tells me that she will not allow us to remain unnoticed for long." Said Aragorn

Boromir blanched "You think that she controls this? Then she can hear everything we say?"

"I believe it would be safest to assume so." Replied Aragorn, and Gimli shuddered "We are here to

provide her with sport of some sort, she must be watching."

"So we are in for trouble no matter what we choose?" said Boromir

"Indeed." Said Aragorn

"I saw we go to find the Hobbits." Said Gimli "Perhaps we will be able to aid or comfort them, and no

matter what, we all have a greater chance together. Besides, we may find more of the others. There

is no telling how many of us were placed here."

"But how to find them?" said Aragorn "There is no trail here that my eyes can discern."

"I recall what Merry said, before her came here. He said he was going 'forwards' he must have had

some direct route."

"Look!" whispered Gimli suddenly. The others looked where he pointed. A brown dirt path led out of

the other side of the clearing.

"That path was not there before!" said Aragorn "Perhaps she is guiding us to them?"

"Or perhaps to our doom and death!" said Boromir in horror "I will not go on that pathway!"

"What choice do we have? She is the one making the decisions for us!" hissed Aragorn "Look now,

do you see how the rest of the trees close in around us? She is closing the other ways! She is herding

us. We are going on that path!"

Without anther word, he strode off down the path, Gimli followed, and soon after Boromir followed

muttering (these mutterings were noticed by their friends who watched their bodies, but they could

discern nothing).

The three of them had been walking a while (it was hard to guess at times here, everything

remained so unchanged) when they heard harsh calls and running feet. They dived wordlessly off

the path and into the undergrowth. A large group came into view. They were like nothing any of

them had ever seen before. They were strange creatures. Some of them were tall, and some of them

were smaller, and all had light blue tinged skin. They had no eyes that the three watchers could see,

and their mouths were lipless gashes across their faces. They wore little clothing, and it was

impossible to guess whether they were male or female. The other noticeable thing about them was

that they were all armed to the teeth. They had almost passed their hiding place, when suddenly,

they stopped dead. The leader of the group turned its head from left to right. A serpent tongue

flicked out of its mouth and stayed there as if tasting the air. Slowly, torturously, it turned to face

where Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were hidden. It raised a long blue finger to point, and some of the

others began to walk towards the place. But the mortals had not been idle. As soon as they had seen

their location about to be discovered, they had all loosed their weapons. When the party came to

get them, they leaped out of the undergrowth and threw themselves into desperate battle. The

leader of the creatures roared in pain and fury as five of its companions fell at once.

"They feel each other's pain!" cried Boromir "Look! It slows them!" he hewed through the nearest

creature, and green blood spewed out. The three nearest screeched and fell to their knees. They

fought on. Somehow, someway, the three were actually winning. The element of surprise

had served them well, and perhaps there had been less than originally appeared, the numbers were

so difficult to count! Things were looking positive, only ten remained, but unexpectedly, Aragorn saw

one of the _things_ loom up behind Gimli.

He shouted "Gimli! Be careful! Gimli! No!" as one of the blades the creature carried pierced the

Dwarf's side, going under the chainmail he wore. Gimli fell crying out in pain, and his blood began to

pool around him. Aragorn and Boromir continued the battle until soon, there were no more

standing. The two men shared a look, and hoisted Gimli off the path into the undergrowth once

more. They tried as they went to cover the trail of blood he left behind.

Soon, the dawn began to light up the sky, revealing the remaining four in the waking world white

faced with dark circles underneath their eyes. Her horrible voice floated back to them with the

sunshine

"Good morning, dear ones! I trust you spent a pleasant night?" she giggled

Legolas looked at where he perceived the voice to be coming from "What are you?" he whispered

Again she laughed "I am the last! That makes me the oldest, and the youngest! The best, and the

very worst! I am the weaver! I weave my webs of wonder and wisdom, and when one is woven, one

won't worry about this wretched world, one will have worse woes to weary themselves with."

"What would it take for you to release our friends and let us go our own way?" asked Legolas in

reply. He had not batted an eyelid at her previous speech.

"A Price to lofty for you, little Princeling! A Price to high for the whole of Mirkwood, were you live, or

for your Father, Thranduil... ah, now do not bother to try to veil your thoughts! It will not work

against me! It shall only make things harder for you when I batter down your barriers! Now, as I

_said_..." Legolas cried out in pain and clutched his head, and the others ran to him "...( I _told _you not

to try) None of your family could pay my price! Not even simply your life could pay my price!

Although, look what an interesting life you have! What strife from those _spiders!_" Legolas cried out

louder this time "Stop trying to fight me Princeling! And, oh! Terrible sorrow! Sorrow at the hands

of... what are these? Ah, yes, I have it! Yrch! What cruelties they have inflicted upon you and some

of your friends..."

Legolas began to scream "No! No! Get out of my thoughts!" then his words descended into

anguished cries. Gandalf gripped his arm

"Do not fight it! It is folly!" suddenly the Elf went limp in his grip. _She _was still talking, but none of

them were listening.

Things seemed even more desperate, when a high pitched noise reached their ears. The noise grew

higher and higher until everyone clutched their ears, even Legolas, who otherwise seemed

unconscious curled in on himself and clutched his pointed ears.

"Devilry!" cried the voice in horror "And so unfair!" She seemed to shout at something else invisible

"I caught them! They are mine! I will not leave!" the sound seemed to grow higher in pitch. The

voice cursed in languages so old that only Gandalf could understand them, and then she called to

the four on the ground

"You were supposed to be mine! Now you shall have a more painful death! You have your chance to

flee, I should take it! I remove every evidence of my being here!" at that she went silent. Swiftly,

Gandalf prodded the air. The barrier was gone! Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli began to

Stir. Legolas did not move.

"Gandalf!" cried Aragorn

"My eyes are safe!" cried Merry, tears pouring down his cheeks, while Gimli and Pippin checked

themselves for invisible wounds.

"We have... a slight difficulty..." said Gandalf

"What?" cried Boromir

"_She_ is gone, but she left because she was afraid of something worse."

"Gah! What is that _noise_?"cried Gimli

"Something worse." Said Sam

"Do we flee?" asked Aragorn

"Try!" said Gandalf, "Aragorn, can you carry Legolas"

"Yes, but what is wrong?" he cried, panic clouding his face as he picked his friend up off the ground

Gandalf ignored him "Boromir, take the Hobbits in turn as they tire!" For the first time, Gandalf

grabbed the nearest Hobbit, who happened to be Frodo, and began to run. Boromir lifted Pippin and

followed. Soon they were all once again fleeing the unknown.

**Hope you liked Chapter 3 people, sorry it's taken so long to write. Please Review, I never got any feedback for the last chapter, and it's such good motivation! Thanks for reading! **

**-Dark Diamond**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Here is the long awaited chapter 4! Unfortunately hit a wee spot of writers block, so apologies if it isn't up to the usual standard! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm... well the monsters are mine... not that I want them. Anyone want an evil demon thing spawned from my imagination? Seriously though, I don't own LOTR!**

They were all running. They ran as if the end of all things was upon their heels. Those who had free

hands were covering their ears desperately, as the high pitched noise grew louder and louder. It rang

like the tolling of a thousand giant bells. Frodo was back on the ground now, after Gandalf had let

him down so he could carry another of the Hobbits, and he felt his vision begin to fade with the pain.

He suddenly felt he could hear a little voice in his head telling him that the only way to escape

was to stop. He thought of the ring for a moment, thought of the danger stopping would put it in,

but then the agony overwhelmed him again. He halted. The ringing in his ears lessened at once. He

could suddenly see again. Boromir (holding Pippin) had paused a bit behind him, and Gimli and Sam

had stopped almost together a few feet in front. Aragorn and Gandalf were still running with Legolas

and Merry. From their expressions they were not going to be able to keep it up for long. As the

sound faded into nothingness, Frodo tried to run on again, but as soon as he started, it came back

tenfold. He decided to remain still for the moment. Sam called to him, and the two came together.

"_What_ was that, Mr Frodo?" cried Sam

Frodo could make no answer, but grabbed Sam by the hand and tugged him over to the others.

Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to have at last realised that resisting was futile, and were walking back

to their friends. From Aragorn's demeanour, Frodo could see that he was furious. They stood

together in a cluster for a few minutes. Nothing happened. It seemed as if whatever had been

making the monstrous noises had vanished. Aragorn went to take a step away from the group, but

before he had gone three steps, he had dropped Legolas, and was on his knees clutching his ears.

"Aragorn!" said Gandalf "Stop thinking about escape! Whatever it is has us imprisoned as surely as

the last creature." Aragorn must have heeded his words, for a few seconds later, he uncovered his

ears, and looked guiltily at Legolas who remained unmoving on the grass.

Gandalf turned and addressed the air around them "We are no threat to you! Why not show

yourself, if you can? We are nothing but simple travellers!" he paused as if waiting for an answer,

but silence reigned except for the faint sound of the wind, "We desire nothing but safe passage, and

have no wish for trouble!"

Again, nothing.

"I do not understand." Said Merry "Why won't it answer?"

"I do not want to know!" cried Pippin

"Gandalf!" said Aragorn "What happened to Legolas?"

"And what happened to you all?" Sam asked Gimli

"I might ask you the same thing!" snapped Gimli

"I asked you first!" retorted Sam

"Will you two stop bickering!" cried Pippin

Frodo fingered the ring in his pocket. Their voices. They were becoming so _angry_. They seemed to

clamour and reach a nasty din. They climbed on top of one another, angry words contesting

everything the others said.

"I mean, who _voted_ to come into this terrible place? That is what I want to know! What a wicked

waste of time this ridiculous endeavour has been!"

Frodo was shocked by the vindictive tone of voice, and spun around to see Merry with an

uncharacteristic sneer upon his face. His blue eyes sparkled with dislike and discontent as he looked

at Frodo

"Merry?" asked Frodo uncertainly

"We have had nothing but trouble since we left the Shire! And why then, did we leave the Shire? For

_you_ to take us to our deaths in some forsaken land on a quest that is doomed anyway!"

"The Halfling is correct!" snapped Boromir "Why would you fools not simply agree to come to

Gondor in the first place! Cowards is what you all are! Craven cowards!"

"We dislike being called Halflings, _Man_!"

"And I suppose you think you are _capable_ of wielding the ring then? Your city is crumbling, and your

Lord dealing with Sauron!"

This convinced Frodo that this was no ordinary quarrel. The speaker was Aragorn. His normally kind

face was twisted with hate, and one hand rested upon his sword. He and Boromir were almost nose

to nose. Frightened, Frodo looked from one to the other, when a cry rang out behind him. Spinning

around on his heel, he looked on in shock, as he saw that Sam had just felled Merry with a punch to

the face. Clutching his bleeding nose, Merry looked up at Sam with murder in his eyes.

The looks upon his friend's faces were so uncharacteristic, that the answer came to Frodo in a flash

"Gandalf!" he cried, he looked around for the Wizard, but he was nowhere to be seen. Frodo was

about to run to Aragorn instead to try and tug him away from Boromir when he saw something

worse out of the corner of his eye. Gimli was approaching the still unconscious Legolas with his axe

raised. Like lightning Frodo was in front of him

"What are you doing!" he cried "Stop, Gimli! Stop!"

"That _Elf _has had one joke too many at my expense in the last few days!" growled the Dwarf "Now I

go to do what I ought to have done the moment we met!" he raised the axe higher still, when Frodo

panicked and grabbed him by the arm, not that he had anywhere near the strength to hold back the

Dwarf.

To Frodo's shock and relief, the second he clutched at Gimli, he let his arm relax and looked around

in horror

"Frodo?" he said uncertainly "What is going on?" as he said this Boromir aimed a punch for Aragorn

who parried, and then retaliated.

"It's the thing!" cried Frodo "The thing that made the bells ring! It is pitting us against one another!

It is toying with their minds! We have to stop them!"

"How have you avoided it?"

"I do not know... maybe... the ring?"

"Of course!" said Gimli "Quick! Let go my arm, and see if it still works on me!"

Frodo did as he was bid, but the second he let go, dark malice entered Gimli's eyes

"Telling everyone what to do again are..." Frodo snatched at his arm again, and he subsided.

"Come! We must stop them killing each other!"

They went first to Boromir and Aragorn who were far more capable of doing each other actual harm

than the Hobbits. Frodo grabbed Aragorn's arm. Gimli snatched at Boromir's wrist while still holding

on to Frodo. It seemed to work. Both men looked horrified, but they accepted Frodo's plea to wait,

as they ran and grabbed on to the Hobbits. Minutes later the seven of them sat in a circle, in

uncomfortable silence, awkwardly holding hands.

"It would seem then, that the ring has some kind of survival instinct." Said Aragorn slowly, he

shuddered "Whatever that thing was, I like not that it can influence our behaviour so."

"But why did the bells work on you Frodo, but not the... whatever it was?" asked Pippin

"Perhaps Gandalf will tell us when he comes back..." said Sam in a falsely cheerful voice. Everyone

else remained silent

"Maybe it was because the sounds were not fatal." Said Frodo thoughtfully "The _influence_ was."

"So," said Aragorn "We know that it can affect all of us in some way, but contact with the ring, or

ring-bearer blocks some of its power. We know that it has not shown itself in any way. We know two

of its powers; the last one is terribly dangerous as it turns us against each other, to the point of

murder if the effect is particularly strong." Gimli looked at his hands. "I can only assume that it is

involved in Gandalf's mysterious disappearance, _and_, it is clear we cannot let go hands."

"What a nightmare." Said Pippin, looking left to right at Aragorn and Merry holding his hands "How

are the centre people supposed to eat?"

Everyone ignored him.

"How does Legolas fare, Aragorn?" asked Frodo

"He is well, so far as I can tell." Said Aragorn, "But I do not understand what has been done."

"The voice... before you all came back, and we fled, the voice was trying to read his mind. She kept

on saying that he should not try to shield his thoughts because it would do no good. She said she

told him not to, and then he collapsed."

"Mind reading." Said Aragorn "I have no experience in this field. Typical of the stubborn Elf to cause

himself so much trouble! Where is Elrond when you need him?"

"What are we going to _do_?" asked Merry "I do not even know what I am asking about... getting out

of here, moving five metres away from this place, about letting go of hands, or about Gandalf and

Legolas... we are in serious bother."

"Could we try moving again?" asked Boromir hopefully. They attempted it, but once again the tolling

assailed their ears

"This is ridiculous." Hissed Boromir "What is it doing now? A waiting game?"

"Gandalf will come back." said Sam.

"Yes." Said Frodo softly, but no one else said a thing.

The silence weighed heavily upon them for at least an hour, until suddenly, Legolas gasped aloud,

and tried to sit up.

**Ok, R and R! Hope it was OK! Until next time people xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is my shot at chapter 5, hope you like! If you do, review, if you don't, review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**Chapter 5**

"Grab him!"

Legolas was confused. Grab who? Why? There seemed to be an awful lot of commotion going on around him. His mind felt fogged, and he could not yet process where he was or how he had ended up on the ground. The voices got clearer. He felt himself becoming annoyed. Did they have to be so _noisy_? Perhaps he should just take his bow and- a hand gripped his shoulder, and a face appeared in front of him. he felt his anger fade as he finally recognised it as Aragorn's.

"Are you alright?" the words took a second to translate for him, but after a moment of confusion (which Aragorn did not miss) he nodded.

"Aragorn? What happened? Did I get shot? You can let go of my shoulder now."

Aragorn shook his head, and Legolas looked around to take in the rest of the company staring at him, and holding hands tightly. He sighed. This looked complicated.

The others filled him in as briefly as they could. Aragorn was watching him very carefully, from what it sounded like; the Elf had gone into shock of some sort. He would probably be weak and shaky for a long time. Legolas took the news that they were trapped quietly, nodding, and asking questions about what he had missed. When everyone was up to date on everything, Frodo got straight to the point

"We need to figure out what to do about all this. Why is whatever is controlling us standing by and doing nothing?"

"Would you rather it was busy destroying us?" asked Boromir grumpily

"Hello?" Aragorn called out into the darkness "Can you talk? What do you want?"

Silence.

"This is ridiculous." Said Merry "What on Earth is the point of it keeping us here if it isn't going to do anything?"

"Perhaps it left!" said Pippin hopefully

"I doubt it. Besides, we're not going anywhere without Gandalf." Said Sam. The moon climbed until it was at the highest point in the sky. Legolas turned his head suddenly.

"What?" asked Aragorn

"_slithering_!" said Legolas "I can hear something slithering in the undergrowth... or... maybe it is dragging!"

"Animals." Said Gimli weakly

"No. It is... it is no animal!" said Legolas "Wait, listen!"

Just like with the demonic voice, the sound soon became clear to the others who staring around left and right. Then, the whispering started. It sounded like the chanting of hundreds of voices, all one on top of the other. Suddenly, the slithering seemed to come from all sides.

"Ghosts!" cried Pippin

"Of _what_?" there have been no people here since the beginning of time!" cried Merry

Legolas dropped the hands of the others and jumped to his feet. He said one word that made Aragorn go white "Everything!" he breathed.

"I don't understand?" said Gimli

"The ghosts of everything!" cried Aragorn "Everything that has ever died in this land!" silvery shapes flitted through the trees and the grass, some tiny, others huge, but common to each and every one of them were the burning yellow eyes. The whispering grew to a tumult. Suddenly, Frodo noticed something. The light of the moon shone through all the shapes and forms he could see. Behind him, out if the moonlight, he could hear them, but he couldn't see them

"Look!" said Frodo "We can hear them, but we can only see them when the moon shines behind them!"

"They're using the moonlight!" said Legolas, he stood and stared, his bow hanging at his side, until Gimli suddenly kicked him.

"Don't get too interested Elf, they are trying to kill us! What are they saying?"

Legolas listened "They are speaking so many tongues... old tongues...oh arda!"

Boromir gripped the Elf's arm "What? What is it? What are they saying?"

Legolas shook his head and Boromir gripped his arm tighter. The Elf turned to look at him "Bodies. They are saying bodies!"

"What?" shrieked Sam

"Whose bodies?" cried Pippin

"I'm _using_ mine!" Merry shouted at the creatures. They came closer and closer across the grass. Gimli whipped a dagger from his boot, and threw it towards one of the silvery forms

"Trap us here until moonlight would you?" The dagger flew true, but it pierced the creature and passed right out of the other side again. Gimli cursed and went to draw another dagger, but Aragorn gripped his arm tightly, and shook his head. The forms came closer and closer. Frodo felt a prickling on the back of his neck. He spun around on his heel, and cried out. The ghostly form of what looked like a man was reaching its' white fingers to touch him. He unsheathed Sting, and waved it threateningly, but the yellow eyes blinked, and the fingers seemed to caress the dagger. It went icy cold in Frodo's hand. He threw it to the ground, and stared around for help. Merry and Pippin were enclosed in a circle of the things, while Aragorn and Boromir searched desperately for a way through. Gimli and Legolas stood back to back facing to oncoming groups, whilst Legolas appeared to be trying to talk to the ghosts. Sam looked as if he was dealing out threats with his pan. Clearly, they had their own problems. The fingers came closer. For a second, it touched his chest, and Frodo felt something like a freezing dart leap through him. Suddenly, the hand pulled away as if burned. It backed away from Frodo. Frodo felt the ring heavy on its chain.

"Frodo!" shouted Aragorn "Show them the ring! Show it!"

Frodo reached into his shirt, and pulled the thing out. It was glowing as if it was made of fire. It looked the way it had on that fateful night when the Nazgul had stabbed him. He pivoted on his heel, and held the glowing ring aloft, the only bright colour in that sea of silvery cold. All around him, the things began to back away. The whispering grew louder as though they were angered. But they dared come no closer. Soon, the creatures were in a wide circle around them, yellow eyes fixed on the ring. Several members of the Fellowship were on the ground shivering.

Aragorn was one of the few still on his feet. He looked at Frodo "We cannot stay like this forever. When the morning comes, they will just trap us here for another day!"

"Enough!" Came a voice that carried through the night. They all turned and stared in the direction of the night. Gandalf stood there, staff raised high above his head. "I can avoid being seen if I wish!" he said, with a wink at Aragorn. "Now!" he looked at the forms "You are servants of the moonlight? I serve the fire." a silvery white light even brighten than the moon above shot up in a straight line from his staff. It was so bright, that they lost sight of the stars. The ghosts started to drift towards the light, white fingers outstretched. Gandalf turned, then called back over his shoulder three words."Fly you fools!" with that, he ran, the white light still shining like a beacon from his staff. The entire group of ghosts followed him, drifting like the wind. Soon, the Fellowship was alone.

"Come on." said Boromir. His voice was choked "We cannot run into that. Between them, they tugged the others to their feet, hoisting the protesting Hobbits into their arms, and ran for the border. When dawn finally came they were still running. The air felt different, they were no longer being watched.

**R and R folks! **

**Dark Diamond**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi folks, just want to say thanks to everyone who stuck with this little story, despite some MONUMENTAL waits between chapters! Real Life stuck its paws in and got in the way of things somewhat. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow it, knock the characters about a bit, and then give it back... I'm like that bad friend who you give your favourite book to...**

**Chapter 6**

Frodo threw himself down upon the grass. "We are outside? Aren't we?" he asked Aragorn desperately.

Aragorn bit his lip and nodded "Outside, but not without cost."

"Well, we have to go back in! For Gandalf!" cried Pippin. The little Hobbit had already drawn his sword.

"While I admire your bravery, young Hobbit," said Aragorn "I fear we must look after the rest of our friends. Look."

Pippin whipped around to where several of the Fellowship was huddled on the ground. Aragorn dropped to their sides "Who was touched by the ghosts?" he asked them.

"I was." Said Boromir "But only a little. It brushed me on its way to Merry. Right Merry?" he said kindly to the Hobbit who was sitting there with chattering teeth. Merry nodded.

"Gimli and I too." Said Legolas.

"There were so many of them!" said Gimli.

"Sam? Frodo?" asked Aragorn. Frodo shook his head; the ghosts touch had not affected him. He sensed that the ring had protected him, but his heart leapt into his mouth as Sam nodded.

"Four and a half out of eight." Said Aragorn "This is not good."

"We're fine!" said Boromir "Nothing happened!"

"Nothing?" cried Pippin hysterically "Look at them!" he looked at the four on the ground one by one. Then he looked at them again. All of their eyes were ice blue. The exact same shade and they were all trembling with cold. Aragorn knelt and touched Gimli's arm. It was colder than death.

"We must go to Lothlorien." Said Aragorn "This is beyond my skill."

"My eyes... they aren't like that, are they?" asked Boromir

"One is..." said Pippin slowly.

"Right." Said Aragorn slowly "As I said, we need to get to Lothlorien. How many of you can walk?"

"I can!" said Legolas and Gimli simultaneously, and then glared at each other. Aragorn shook his head.

"Boromir, can you carry a Hobbit?"

Boromir looked unsure for a second, then nodded. Aragorn smiled at Sam and picked him up gently.

"Do not fear, Sam. They will be able to care for you in the golden woods." With Boromir carrying Merry, they moved towards the borders of Lorien, but it was slow going. The Hobbit in Aragorn's arms felt like ice, and he watched carefully as Legolas and Gimli shivered uncontrollably as they walked. Gimli's normally ruddy cheeks were tinged with blue. Boromir was drenched in a cold sweat, although he was faring the best out of everyone affected. It was clear to all of them that this was no ordinary sickness, for one thing, Legolas was as bad as the rest of them, and Elves were not supposed to be touched by sickness or cold.

It was nearing dusk when Aragorn decided they could go no further that day. A cold mist was starting to come from the Hobbit's mouths when they breathed, and there was frost on Gimli's beard. Legolas was so white that he could have been one of the ghosts himself, while the blue had spread to both of Boromir's eyes. The Elf and the Dwarf were lagging far behind, and Frodo was walking with them as if he feared one of them would collapse. Aragorn placed Sam on the ground, and got a fire going. They all huddled around it, those affected by the strange sickness straining to be closer to its warmth. Frodo and Pippin cooked, but no one except Pippin felt much like eating. Aragorn wrapped up his cold friends by the fire, and tried talking them. They were all saying very little now, just lying there shivering. Boromir looked nauseous looking at them all knowing that the same fate awaited him if help was not found soon.

He sidled up to Aragorn

"How far away did you say the forest was?" he asked

"We should reach it in the morning if we set off early enough."

"And you are sure that these... elves... will help us? I have heard stories..."

"Lord Elrond trusts them!" said Frodo, coming to join them "As did Gandalf. Therefore, I trust them too. The only thing that worries me is if we will make it all the way there."

Pippin was clutching Merry's hand by the fire, and the Hobbit's hand above the blanket was completely blue.

"We have no choice!" said Aragorn desperately "Gandalf would have known what to do! But now all there is, is me! They _must_ make it until tomorrow! I don't know what the alternative is. I don't know what else to do! I never wanted to be the leader of this Fellowship!" he realised he was shouting and lowered his voice. "I am sorry. I just feel..."

"Lost." Said Frodo "You are right, we need Gandalf right now, but we do not have him. We shall have to make do. I know you will make the right choices."

As he finished his sentence however, there was a loud howl from the darkness.

"Wargs!" hissed Aragorn "The Orcs must be patrolling here! We are too open, they will see us the second they pass!" he ran to the fire and doused it, then snatched his sword off the ground. "Pippin, Frodo! Draw your swords and be prepared to fight for your friends! Frodo, if it appears to be without hope, you and Pippin run for the woods. Boromir and I will cover your escape. I know what clever woodsmen you Hobbit's are."

"I am not leaving Merry!" said Pippin

"The ring bearer may have need of your services. I am sorry!" said Aragorn

Pippin looked torn, but his nod was firm.

"Come, let us crouch in the grass." Said Boromir "It is a cloudy night, and perhaps they will pass us by."

They had no such luck; the Orcs had picked up their trail. Soon, they could hear the roar of the Wargs, and the pounding of iron shod Orc feet on the ground. They knew they were on the scent and their hunting cries broke the silence of the night. They were charging straight towards the Fellowship, who would just be trampled if they did not do something soon. Aragorn stood up from the grass. There were at least fifty Orcs. Even with the whole Fellowship fighting fit, this would be no walk in the park. Then there were five Wargs. The creatures shrieked and charged. Aragorn snatched his bow, and began to draw an arrow, but before he could loose it, another arrow flew and took a Warg straight through the heart. Aragorn spun around to see a deathly pale Legolas on his knees with his bow in his hands. The Elf swayed, seemed to gather himself, and shot again. This time, an Orc fell with an arrow in its eye. Orc arrows whistled back in response, and Aragorn spun back around to shoot too. Behind him, Legolas loosed one more arrow, but his grip slipped, and he fell back to the ground hard. Boromir had his sword drawn, but looked as though it was costing him to even hold it upright. Frodo and Pippin stood back to back, swords drawn. Sting was bright blue. They were not going to win this fight.

At that moment, there were screams from the back of the Orc group. There was something of a commotion as those at the front turned back to see what was going on. They clashed, as the Orcs from the back tried to flee forwards and found their way blocked by their companions. A volley of arrows pelted the Orcs who screeched. They were in complete disorder now, biting, clawing and hacking at each other trying to get out of the way of the fight. The Wargs were out of control and charging. Aragorn shot one down that was running towards where his friends lay, while the Hobbits ran towards Aragorn.

"It's Elves, Aragorn!" shouted Pippin happily "The Elves are coming!"

It was indeed the Elves, and soon there were almost no Orcs left alive. Those that were living were dispatched swiftly, and the line of Elves came walking across the battlefield to join up with the Fellowship. A tall Elf with blonde hair nodded to Aragorn.

"Haldir." Said Aragorn smiling "Thank you for the timely intervention, we would have been doomed otherwise."

"We had word of your coming," said Haldir "and instructions to look out for you on our patrols, but I never suspected that we would find you here. Where did you come from?"

"The Unnamed Lands!" said Pippin, and Haldir looked speechless.

"The Unnamed Lands? How did you come to pass through that place unscathed? Why the stories alone..."

"Not entirely unscathed." Interrupted Aragorn "Some of our companions are in dire need of assistance. They were affected by a strange sickness. Perhaps Your Lady can help."

"Can they walk?"asked Haldir, approaching where Aragorn had indicated.

"I can." Said Boromir, "But I think the other four are too far gone." Haldir nodded and knelt by the four. He spun round to face Aragorn.

"Thranduil will not be impressed that his son has gotten himself injured yet again. Do you have any idea how many times I have had to patch this Elf up? And who is this other? A Dwarf! This is most unusual. I should not... but since they are sick, we will bear the Dwarf with us too. The Lady mentioned the entire Fellowship."

"We are in your debt." Said Aragorn. Boromir gripped his arm and whispered

"Do not offer them any debt! They might call it in!" Aragorn just shook his head, and detached Boromir's hand.

Haldir reached out for Legolas, and snatched his hand back as if burned. "They are so cold!" he exclaimed "Elves never usually... and why is Legolas shivering more than the others? He is so pale."

"I am not sure... he strained himself during the battle by shooting his bow. Perhaps it was that." Said Aragorn

Haldir nodded "Perhaps." He nodded at his companions "Get them up. We have little time." The Elves unrolled some stretchers from their packs, and placed the four upon them. they hoisted them up, and led the way towards the forest. Boromir was leaning on Aragorn for support by the time they finally passed under the eaves of the wood, and they were all to worried to notice the beauty above them.

Haldir had sent some Elves on ahead to warn Galadriel of their coming, and she and Celeborn stood waiting. Frodo and Pippin were so struck by her that they could not bring themselves to say even a word of thanks or introduction. Galadriel nodded, and waved the stretcher bearers through the door behind her.

"There will be time for greetings later." She said "But for now, Aragorn, you must tell me everything that passed on your journey. I do not like this sickness." He nodded and all of them passed through the door after their friends. As Frodo passed through the door, despite his fear, he at last felt a little safe.

The healing process for their friends was a long one. They had been with Galadriel and the healers almost two weeks by the time any of them were able to emerge. All of them had lost a lot of weight, but they were all smiling to finally have escaped the dreadful Unnamed Lands. Everyone was excited to have made it to Lorien, well, everyone except Gimli who was horrified to discover where he had been brought, although he seemed to cheer somewhat after a few large meals. After some days rejoicing to have each other back, and mourning the loss of Gandalf, Galadriel gathered them in front of her. The quest must continue regardless of what happened. They had come through hell, and more waited ahead, but they had come too far to turn back now. Besides, as Pippin privately thought "What could possibly be worse?"

**Well everyone, that is it for 'Detours' and most likely for my career! I want to seriously thank everyone who has ever reviewed or read any of my stories, it has meant a lot, and I've had a blast writing for y'all. **

**Take care and goodbye!**

**Dark Diamond! x**


End file.
